The Misanthropic Jotun Principle
Overview Summary #Seek the great jotun living within Darkrime Delves. #Find the source of the roar heard from below. #Find a way to kill the giant jotun. #See Einarr Frostcleft for your reward. Obtained from :Einarr Frostcleft in Bjora Marches Reward :*7,500 XP :*1,500 Gold Preliminary Dialogue :Einarr Frostcleft: "By the bear, did I not make myself clear? A threat this great requires an equally great warrior... and who better than he who has slain the great two-headed troll of the Seer'ahr swamps?" :Kolgrim Bainwight: "Is that the best kill you can claim? Bah. A mere rodent nibbling at the heels of the great beasts I have slain. While you defeated a single creature with by two heads, I killed twice and twice again that number of deadly warbling hemlock devourers." :Einarr Frostcleft: "Warbling? ... What? How could any beast with a name reserved for birds be ferocious?" :Kolgrim Bainwight: "Your lack of wisdom only proves I should fight the great Jotun. A warbling hemlock devourer can kill with a single sting... but that is nothing to the keening wail they emit. To even hear the sound ring across the mountains has driven lesser men insane." :Einarr Frostcleft: "Your prattling is enough to drive me insane. Stand aside and allow me to fell this beast, or I shall be forced to whet my weapon's appetite on your thick skull first." Dialogue :"What's that? Is someone talking to me? Ah, look down, Kolgrim. We have an audience. You humans are so... small. Hardly worth noticing. :Be quiet while the big folks talk. Jotun attacks have increased of late, and now a '''great jotun' rampages through the mountains terrorizing the young. We must decide who is more fit to slay the ferocious beast dwelling deep within Darkrime Delves. Today I plan to send this great jotun to the afterlife. Everyone knows I am the greater warrior. But I fear the beast will die of old age before I've convinced this aged fool of that simple truth."'' ::Accept: "There's no need to argue. I shall slay the beast for you." ::Reject: "Ferocious and rampaging, you say?" ::When asked about quest: "Don't tell us you've lost your nerve? If you don't hunt down the '''great jotun', we'll go into Darkrime Delves and slay it for you. And then we'll laugh at you."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Einarr Frostcleft: "That sword belonged to my father. Hand it over!" :Kolgrim Bainwight: "Your father was a trapper. He didn't even use a sword. It belonged to a great hunter... my mother." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Einarr Frostcleft: "Great hunter? The only thing your mother ever caught was a cold!" :Kolgrim Bainwight: "You arrogant lout! My mother was a hero!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Kolgrim Bainwight: "Oh no, little hunter! I think you annoyed its mother." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Kolgrim Bainwight: "Your mother was a coward. She even ran away from the shadow of her own bear form!" :Einarr Frostcleft: "Now you're in for it! Those are fighting words!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Kolgrim Bainwight: "Hmm... You lived. I may need to take back some of the things I said about you." Reward Dialogue :"Back already? Hah! By the spirit of the bear, I'm not surprised. Even young Norn have returned, screaming, from their first encounter with a Jotun. :What's that? You've slain the beast? Remarkable! I would never have believed it possible. Your stature belies your prowess, hero. You possess the strength of a Norn to be sure. :Truth be told, Kolgrim and I wagered on how long it would take before you ran out of the cave with your tails between your legs, begging for our help. Seems we both lost. It looks like the winnings belong to you!" Walkthrough Maps of each level are available on the Darkrime Delves article. Also, please note that the Area Map can be found in a few locations on each level. Level 1: Start by gaining the Dwarven Raider blessing from the Beacon of Droknar. Next obtain a Dungeon Map from Dobb, a collector to the west, or locate the Area Map due south of Dobb's location. Pick up a dwarven powder keg to blow up the cracked walls, in the process gaining access to the boss, a Havok-kin, which holds the red key. Use the key on the boss lock to open the red door. Continue past the first blue door, heading to the second one. Just short of the second blue door there is a small ice bridge crossing the rift; cross it and head southeast, away from the door. You will encounter an ice geyser and an ice trap. Operate the lever past the ice trap and the bridge section will move into place. Cross the bridge, moving upward and into the area beyond. On the ground between four ice geysers is the blue key. Pick the key up and use it to open either blue door to access the final area of the level. Level 2: Going through the zone gate has removed the ability to earn dwarven reputation, renew it by clicking on the beacon. Unlike the sprawling first level, this one is pretty much a single, steady path through most of the level. Easier than the first level, the only real surprise is when you enter a large room with a destroyed gate. Go through the newly opened path and head south. A short way ahead, the path splits into three directions but all take you to the same place. When you get close to the key-holding boss, don't panic. There are several pairs of Jotun in this area. Pull the pair immediately on the right into the hall you entered from. Just be careful because once you've destroyed this group two of the Jotun on the left will take the original pair's place. Repeat this process for the other pairs on the right. You will probably have to move into the room for them. Finally, the boss and three other Jotun are revealed. Attack the Jotun, pulling them out of the boss' vicinity, and leave the boss alone. If you ignore the boss for the moment he'll return the favor - he does not attack. This makes the final boss battle easier. Grab the boss key and head back the way you came. Now, just before going into the room with the destroyed gate, head northward to the next level. Level 3: Once again, get the Dwarven Raider blessing. This level isn't very large or complex, however it does have the occasional avalanche. More a nuisance than dangerous if you keep moving, that way you will avoid most of the damage. The Area Map is not that important on this level since the final boss isn't that far away. Unless trying to earn more reputation points, there is no need to go to the southern areas of the map. Once again there is a large number of Jotun around the boss. Use the same luring technique as before. Choose a pair, attack and expect another pair to replace the ones you just took out. There may be more room to maneuver if you move along the left side of the room. After the pairs of Jotun, you should pull any remaining bloodcurdlers working the forges. Havok Soulwail and the two Jotun Skullsmashers are a group, removing the skullsmashers first works best. Notes *The two Norn warriors that accompany you on this quest, Kolgrim Bainwright and Einarr Frostcleft, only tag along for the trip, they do not help in battle, nor are they attacked. Trivia *The quests name is probably a reference to the Anthropic principle. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Repeatable quests